Hareta vs Kid Goku
Kidhareta.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Hareta VS kid goku...or whatever order it was.JPG|Aqua-pineapple-princess Description Dragon Ball vs Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventures! Both are young boys, raised to live in the outdoors by their "grandfathers", who began their adventures by first meeting teal-haired city girls and wild flirtatious boys! Can the Strongest of Sinnoh manage to defeat the Young Saiyan named Kakarot?! Interlude Wiz: Living in the forest. You'd never want that to happen to you. You'd grow up to be wild and a savage. But growing up in nature actually made these two young ultimate heroes. Boomstick: These guys were raised by adopted grandfathers, and met teal-haired city girls & male flirts to start off their adventures! Wiz: Kid Goku, the young version of the Saiyan raised on Planet Earth. Boomstick: And Hareta, Sinnoh's ultimate Pokémon Trainer! ' ''Wiz: Note, we will not be using any of Hareta's Pokémon. Sure, he has a strong bond with them, but having the Pokémon would make the battle one sided, and would pretty much ruin this battle's theme. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Hareta Wiz: Hareta. Once raised in the wild by Pokémon, Hareta is now the strongest trainer in the entire Sinnoh region. Boomstick: Hareta had a strong communication wth Pokémon, being set off into the wild shortly after the Professer Rowan was given Hareta from the young trainer's father, Kaisei! Wiz: Hareta was amazing with Pokémon, even being able to communicate with the creatures, and so it was best for him to be with the Pocket Monsters. However, that didn't mean Hareta was completely with Pokémon. Professor Rowan kept watch over Hareta, teaching him basic things like speech and others. Boomstick: But one day, Rowan thought Hareta should have a Pokémon of his own, so that he could fulfill the Professor's dream of completing the Pokédex! So, Rowan got his pupil Mitsumi, and set them off on a journey to find the legendary Diagla! But, of course, Hareta needed a Pokémon! Wiz: Hareta and Piplup hated each other at first. They were polar opposites. What made it worse was that Hareta couldn't even throw a Pokéball correctly, and Piplup hated to be embarrassed. Boomstick: But after seeing how dedicated to Pokémon Hareta was, Piplup grew fond of the guy, and they made one hell of a pair! Wiz: Unlike Ash, Hareta decided to evolve his Pokémon. Well, actually, it wasn't his choice. Mitsumi had put an Everstone on Piplup very early on in the adventure, and so finally, Mitsumi took it off, and Piplup grew into a fearsome Empoleon. Boomstick: Empoleon is a beast! And it has a lot of moves! Like Bubble-Beam, which is a average move that has Empoleon shoot off a wave of damaging bubbles! Hareta: Let's do this, Piplup! Bubble-Beam!!! Wiz: Peck has Empoleon Peck the opponent. Hareta uses this moves wisely, actually using Peck when the foe least expects it. Like when Piplup was launched into the air by Cranidos, then sped down and almost landed a full power Peck. Hareta: Use the momentum of the blow! Peck!! Boomstick: Pound has Empoleon slam into the enemy! Empoleon also has Bide, Brine, Drill Peck, Surf, Hydro Pump, and— wait a second. Wiz: Yes, Boomstick? Boomstick: I thought we were only using Hareta by himself. Wiz: Oh, I guess you're correct. Viewers, just forget what we said about Empoleon. Boomstick: AHEM! Hareta is an ultra fighting tank, even without the help of Empoleon! Seriously, this guy is insanely awesome!l Hareta lifted an Onix, which generally weighs 463 pounds. And he's stopped a swinging metal beam by biting it when it swung towards his face! Wiz: Hareta defeated a Galactic Grunt in a fist fight while tied up in a Bind. Also, Hareta by himself easily jumped over a moving road that was said to be 150 feet long. Boomstick: Hareta can lift boulders boulders, and can use his scarf as a device to swing across ledges like Indiana Jones. Wiz: The guy has made an egg hatch just because he touched it, has defeated every gym leader, and even got himself out of a Sludge Bomb in mere seconds. Boomstick: Hareta has escaped from under a collapsed cave, outrun a Gallade, was stabbed by a Toxicroak just to fall down in confusion, and just by yelling, made a whole ocean of Magikarp attack the illustrious Team Galactic! Wiz: And although Piplup/Empoleon will not be added in this battle, I'd like to point this out. Hareta and Piplup can create a Surf about four times as big as Rhyperior, who is 7'10 feet tall. This means that the surf was about 32'00'' feet tall. And that wasn't even Empoleon. And, at another point in the books, Hareta had Piplup use surf, that was so big, that it went up three flights of stairs, then blasted out of the temple entrance.'' Boomstick: But enough of the stuff we're not focusing on! Hareta fell from an immense height (from the sky) onto the ground, after being hit by an explosion, and he laughed! He's dodged instant explosions from Deoxys, has tanked a explosion the size of a forest, and has tanked being grabbed by Regigigas, then thrown deep into an underground temple wall! Wiz: Hareta tanked Infernape's Focus Blast, tanked a fatal punch from Infernape, and caught one of Infernape's fastest punches. But something really impressive is that Hareta caught Milotic's Aquatail without flinching. Milotic is 20'04 feet long, and weighs 357.1 pounds. Hareta even once was tied up, and broke out of the ropes by himself.'' Boomstick: And now for his last feats! Hareta fell down down large cliffs in a row, but shrugged it off. Hareta tanked Electivire's Discharge two times in a row. And he tanked a fully fledged punch from the same Electivire! He's run up a Hydro Pump, and also stopped Dialga and Palkia from fighting, even though their battles never end, and rip apart space and time! He destroyed a machine with a simple kick, beat Machamp in a wrestling match with the help of a wild Lucario, made a hypnotized Onix wake out of the trance by just yelling, and, he headbutted Giratina after falling from a large height and was fine! Wow! Wiz: Hareta threw a grown man very far even. Though he's not all good and great. Yes, he's survived things no human could live through, however, he is still human, and will go down after taking too much punishment. And when hungry, he's not ready for battle at all. And he's actually extremely stupid. Living in the wild so long, he doesn't understand many things. He even tried to calm Heatran's fiery rage by hugging it. Boomstick: Still, he's awesome as can be! Kid Goku Fight! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle